vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto) is a fictional, anthropomorphic cat from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is a princess hailing from the Sol Dimension, and is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She has from birth been gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create, control and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Blaze is normally calm, elegant and levelheaded, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own self-imposed strict discipline, which made her anti-social, withdraw, and initially unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic the Hedgehog, however, Blaze was able to discover the true meaning of friendship and learned to open up to people, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. History Early Life Blaze is the royal Princess (is sometimes referred to as "Queen") of an alternate dimension where she served as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She was born with the power of flames or pyrokinesis, which she formally addressed as a "curse". When she was appointed as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, this duty cause her to isolate herself from the companionship of others and she ended up living a very isolated life as she followed her duty. Without accepting any real friends, she came to believe that she never had to rely on anyone else by pushing them aside, which led to her often "carrying the weight of the world on her own shoulders". Because of this she never understood the Sol Emeralds' true power. Her arch-nemesis in her world was Dr. Eggman Nega. Sonic Rush In Sonic Rush, Blaze's dimension and Sonic the Hedgehog's are in flux with one another, allowing the characters to travel from one to the other through a tear in the space-time continuum. Blaze is the only playable character in Sonic Rush aside from Sonic himself. When Doctor Eggman came to her world and stole the Sol Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds summoned her through the space-time tear that lead to Sonic's world, where she set about recovering the Emeralds from him. Early on this mission she encountered Cream the Rabbit, who immediately took on the role of Blaze's guide and close friend, despite Blaze's misgivings. Blaze was surprised at the openness and naivety of the young rabbit, especially when she was invited into Cream's house almost immediately after meeting her for the first time. Cream set about teaching Blaze the meaning of friendship. They encountered several of Cream's friends (including Knuckles and Amy) who all suggested that Blaze ask Sonic for help. However, she was so convinced that she needed no help that when she and Sonic did actually cross paths, she attacked him. After a brief battle, she admitted her mistake. After the battle she gained the last of the Sol Emeralds. However, just as she had recovered from her victory, Eggman appeared and demands that he meets with Blaze alone and that he kidnapped Cream. Angered, Blaze pursued Eggman to Unknown and defeated his giant robot. After searching frantically through the robot's ruins, she found Cream and the two left, presuming Eggman was defeated. Having collected all the Sol Emeralds, Blaze was surprised that their power did not return her to her world. As she was contemplating this, Eggman and Eggman Nega appeared in a giant mech. Blaze fought them, but they easily defeated her and drained the power of the Sol Emeralds. Hopeless about her plight, Blaze was surprised when Sonic showed up. He told her that the true power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds came from people's friendship and encouraged her to open up to other people and recognize the friends she made on her journey. Finally appreciating the value of friendship, and the need to accept help from others from time to time, Blaze began to realize the true power of the Sol Emeralds, recharging them and for the first time used their power to transform into Burning Blaze. As Burning Blaze, she and Super Sonic successfully stopped Eggman and Eggman Nega from taking over the universe and at the same time repairing the tear in the space-time continuum and once again separating their worlds. Afterward, she and Sonic promise to see each other again and say their goodbyes as they shake hands, being torn apart by their respective dimensions being returned to normal. On the path back to her dimension, she remembers Sonic's word of advice on friendship and trust and that she now had that power. Reassured, she said to her imagination of Sonic that they would definitely meet again, and headed back to her world. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Throughout Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Blaze follows Silver who shows signs of insecurity when she is not around. At the end of Silver's story, Silver tries to seal Iblis inside of his soul, but the Flames of Disaster wouldn't accept him as the vessel. Blaze ends up sealing Iblis inside her soul, and begs Silver to use Chaos Control to seal them into another dimension. Silver refuses because he could never do that to her. Blaze performs the deed herself and replies, "You're still so naive. But, I...I've always liked that about you..." as she floats towards the sky into another dimension. Later, Sonic and the others destroy Solaris in all existing timelines which eventually led to the events of the game erased from history, meaning Blaze still exists. Blaze's and Silver's meeting, therefore, never existed. Sonic Rush Adventure Blaze returns in Sonic Rush Adventure once again as the only playable character apart from Sonic. She appears to stop Captain Whisker, a robotic pirate, along with his crew from stealing the mystical Jeweled Scepter, which is acclaimed to have the power to control her world's geological activities. While trying to protect the scepter, Blaze bumps into Sonic, both of them surprised to see each other. It is revealed that Sonic has entered Blaze's dimension. In the end, after Super Sonic and Burning Blaze defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega, Tails creates a vessel for him and Sonic to return to their universe. Before Sonic's departure, he and Blaze shake hands once again, to signify respect and their growing friendship. Sonic Generations In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, Blaze attended and helped preparing Sonic's surprise birthday party. As the party began, however, the Time Eater suddenly appeared and Blaze was sucked into one of the Time Eater's Time Holes and ended up in the White Space, where she was turned into a statue due to the Time Eater's effects. Eventually, Blaze was returned to normal by Classic Sonic (Sonic's past self) and Modern Sonic (Sonic's present self). When Classic and Modern Sonic confronted the Time Eater, which was revealed to be controlled by Modern Eggman and Classic Eggman, Blaze arrived at the battle with the others and cheered on both Sonics, allowing them both to transform into Super Sonic. When the Sonics defeated the Time Eater, Blaze and the others were sent back to the present. Continuing with the celebration, Blaze later waved goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails as they returned to their own time. Personality Blaze is often described to be elegant and normally speaks in a formal lady-like tone. She is very serious and devoted to her duties as a regent over her people and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She is mostly calm, solemn and level headed, because she conceals her true feelings. Because of her duties and her self-imposed strict discipline, Blaze is rather anti-social, shy and withdrawn, causing her to be wary and curt towards people she does not know. She also initially held her own personal dislike of her pyrokinesis, calling her flames a curse, which she believed was why she had to defeat both Eggman and Eggman Nega all by herself. This attitude made Blaze develop a habit of trying to do tasks on her own, becoming defensive and even aggressive when help was offered. Her selfishness towards her duty caused her to berate Sonic despite him offering help, which eventually led to a battle between the two. She later on learns to accept her powers from Sonic's advice, and comes to see her flames as a blessing. Blaze is quite mannerful because of her royal upbringing. She typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others and is described to be elegant. Her style of fighting is very similar to ballet which is an addition to her graceful nature. Her body language is also noticeably less casual than most characters, in Sonic Generations she speaks formally unlike most characters, and stands straight and tight rather than standing relaxed. Her speech also seems to be different, instead of saying "Thanks Sonic!" (something which most characters say after being freed by Sonic) she says, "I am grateful for your aid." Blaze has also shown to be polite at times since she is a princess. For example, when she passes a rival in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, she says "Sorry..." in a polite tone. However in Sonic Free Riders, strangely the line changed into a rather rude, "Step aside!". Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis Blaze’s main special ability is her pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. Since she has possessed this power at birth, Blaze is very adept at using it for various purposes. She can conjure up flames at any place on or all over her body, allowing her to form a cloak of flames, increase her attack power, burn her opponent, improve her movements, and melt frozen creatures/objects without harming them. She can even raise large columns of fire from the ground and launch herself as burning meteor. Beside offense, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjuring up fields of fire around her to protect her from damage. She can even handle it delicate enough to creates small flames or embers in the palm of her hands. Blaze's pyrokinesis also gives her limited heat resistance, making her invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as those found in the environment. The flames Blaze produces seems to be unaffected by water, as she is able to create flames even when submerged in water, although this could be a game mechanic. Her pyrokinesis is not only limited to the flames she herself can generate, but also the fire found in the environment, allowing her to extinguish foreign flames or bend them to her liking. Physical Abilities Like many other characters in the Sonic series, Blaze is able to run at super speed, though she is still not as fast as Sonic or Shadow. She is still remarkably fast and possesses high speed movements and fast reflexes, something which even Sonic has acknowledged. In line with her graceful nature, Blaze is also a quick thinker with lucid movements. She is incredibly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. She is shown being able to jump very long distances, while landing perfectly safely, and can while airborne perform several tricks with precise movements. On the ground she is also able to perform tricks such as top spins, axels and axel jumps. As the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze has a deep, personal connection to the emeralds, Like Knuckles, she can sense the Sol Emeralds energies, and can as well sense disruptions in the world she resides in. Before she understood the meaning of friendship from Sonic and his friends, Blaze was unable to harness the power of the Sol Emeralds, but after embracing the friendships she had forged, she gained the ability to tap into the Sol Emeralds' energies and use them to empower her. Combat Skills Being the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze is a very skilled fighter. She is arguably one of the strongest female characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, being the only female so far who has been able to tie with Sonic in combat. Fiercely dedicated to her duty, Blaze is as intense in battle as she is graceful and an equally skilled combatant. Miscellaneous Skills In Sonic Rush, she appears in front of Sonic in a burst of flame to take the blue Sol Emerald. This could mean that she can teleport through her flames, or by a way that may or may not be related to Chaos Control (or a form similar to Chaos Control possessed by the Sol Emeralds). Although it has never been officially confirmed, Blaze is able to perform Chaos Control with at least two Chaos Emeralds, as she used them to transport herself to another dimension along with Iblis at the end of Silver’s story in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In some instances Blaze is shown being able to levitate in the air. Such cases are seen in her battle against Sonic in Sonic Rush and in her mission with Classic Sonic on Planet Wisp in Sonic Generations. Blaze is also shown to have much knowledge on the various aspects of her world, such as its history, ancient languages and legends, and knows much about the various aspects of the Jeweled Scepter. Burning Transformation Initially, Blaze was unaware of the Sol Emeralds' power, but after realizing the importance of friendship and allowing herself to open up to people, Sonic taught her how to use their power and to transform into Burning Blaze. In this state, Blaze is granted the power of flight, increased strength and speed, invincibility and her pyrokinesis is amplified to the point where she can summon and throw large fireballs. Weaknesses Blaze has acrophobia, a fear of heights. In Sonic Rush she admits that she was kind of afraid of heights. In Sonic Rush Adventure she showed signs of being afraid of heights (as she seems afraid to go to Sky Babylon) and tried hiding her fear. Though she doesn't say it herself, Gardon says that she's terrified of heights. Blaze has a short-temper which leads her to making harsh and bad decisions. Her rough decisions were also noticed by Sonic in Sonic Rush Adventure where she completely lost her temper whilst threatening the 'Eggmen', Sonic warns her telling her not make harsh decisions and as a princess she should be keeping a "level-head" thus reminding her that she needs to look after her people, which Blaze slowly and regretfully realized. Finally, Blaze also had a tendency of getting over-confident in threatening people to whom she thinks 'deserves' it, when they actually do not, and Sonic is shown to disagree with it. This was shown several times in Sonic Rush Adventure, a few times in Sonic Rush and finally once in Sonic Colors (DS version only). Blaze has a tendency of judging others poorly and seeing less value in others. Examples are in Sonic Rush when she expected no-one to know that their worlds are in great danger but was proven wrong when Sonic and Tails were also aware. Her poor judgment of others led her to have a fight with Sonic and misjudge Cream until she realized that how helpful she was. Blaze bluntness causes her to say harsh things. In Sonic Rush Adventure she tried to leave Marine behind in missions due to Marine risky behavior and even went far enough to hurt her feelings by calling her a 'nuisance' to keep her from coming along on a dangerous mission to Pirate Island. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:Nintendo DS Debut Category:All Characters